Chin Gentsai
In this Chinese name, the family name is Chin. Chin Gentsai (鎮 元斎) is one of the original members of the Psycho Soldier Team, which first appeared in The King of Fighters '94. His character's age and fighting style were considered to be essential for the series when developers were selecting fighters for the roster. He is most likely modeled on Yuen Siu Tien's character in the martial arts film, Drunken Master. His official nickname is The Drunken Fist Master. __TOC__ Story He is the elderly mentor to Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, and Bao, who instructs them to better harness their psychic powers (or Psycho Powers as it is dubbed by SNK) in the mountains of China. Chin teaches them in preparations for "the worst case scenario of oncoming evil" and uses the tournaments as a way of training his disciples. For a time, he was skeptic that their fame won in the tournaments crippled his students' determination and wanted to continue their secluded lifestyle. However, they convince him otherwise and has since believed in his students. Things take a turn for the worse with the introduction of the Dragon Spirit between Bao and Kensou, with Chin having suspicions on the cause of its emergence. Although both boys were weakened because of the spirit, the old master entered them in the tournament in an attempt to recover their strength. He eventually pulls the team out of competition in 2003 to observe the matter thoroughly, asking K' and Maxima to investigate the tournament in his place for activity. During the year of the team's absence, he extensively trains Kensou's budding psycho powers -which were regained mysteriously after 2001- to be normal again. Prior to the KOF XIII tournament, he became e-mail and cellphone buddies with Kula Diamond, which is humorously mistaken by Kensou to be a secret love affair. Chin asks Kula to enter the tournament with K' once more, calling the young man out of curiosity to gauge his reaction. Personality Despite his vast knowledge and experience, he is often drinking alcohol or already drunk. He will however sober up long enough to fight when needed. He is also an old acquaintance of Tung Fu Rue. Powers *'Fire Breath' - By drinking liquor, Chin can blow a stream of fire from his mouth. *'Fire Body' - Also by drinking liquor, Chin can encase his body in flames. Fighting Style Although a proficient master of all Chinese martial arts, he tends to fight using the Drunken Fist style, a martial art in which the user mimics the movements of a drunken man. Music *'Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version"' - The King of Fighters 94, 2002 *'Senritsu no Dora' - The King of Fighters 95, The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (console version only) *'Psycho Soldier Remix 96' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Shin! Senritsu no Dora' - The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (arcade version only) *'Psyco Sonic Trip ~Dance at the Paddy Field~' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Will' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Psychic Guys' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Purity Soldiers' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Pure ~At Good Old Days~' The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Athena Asamiya and Sie Kensou) *'In Spite of One’s Age ~Ver.Immortal~' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Voice actors * Toshikazu Nishimura - The King of Fighters '94~2002 * Matsuo Matsuo - The King of Fighters XII~present * Josh Keller - The King of Fighters XII (English voice) Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters 98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood - as a striker for the Psycho Soldier Team *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XIII Mobile Appearances *Athena On Stage - event character Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters 2003 - in the K' Team's backstory *The King of Fighters XI - during the Psycho Soldier team's ending *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 See Also *Chin Gentsai/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery File:Chin-k94.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 artwork Image:Chin-2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 artwork Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in April Category:Practitioners of Chinese martial arts